A Trilogia da Esperança
by Ishihara Gika'chu
Summary: Baseado prioritariamente em Eldest do Ciclo da Herança Christopher Paulini . História bem curta, mas pelo menos alcancei o objetivo que pretendia. Contém leves spoilers para quem não leu os livros entender o ambiente em que a história se passa.


_**O Triângulo da Esperança.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota¹: Escolhi esse nome porque a história toda gira em torno da honra, do amor e de limitações.<strong>_

_**É uma referência ao fato de que até o ano passado acreditava-se que a série não teria um quarto livro e assim ficava conhecida como "Trilogia da Herança". O termo Esperança foi utilizado porque se você ler até o fim, volta-se à uma personagem. Eu espero de coração que vocês gostem dessa fanfiction já que ela foi escrita como tributo para uma pessoa. Não está bem como eu queria... mas pelo menos passa um pouco do que eu sinto e como eu vejo essa pessoa. A música utilizada para enfatizar determinados momentos é "I Won't Last a Day Without You", cantada por Shiina Ringo e Utada Hikaru. Eu mesma quem traduzi a música - que originalmente é em inglês - então por isso a mudança de algumas frases, já que não traduzo nada literalmente, mas o sentido continua o mesmo. **_

_**Nota²: Os cenários não estão realmente fiéis ao livro já que eu os li faz tempo e eu coloquei tudo conforme lembrava.**_

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>Atra esterní ono thelduin**__**Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/_**Un du evarínya ono varda."**_**_

_**_**Que a felicidade o guie, q**_ue a paz viva no seu coração _**e que as estrelas zelem por você.**_**_

A história que vos conto é de centenas e outras mais centenas de anos atrás... eram tempos de dragões. Criaturas majestosas com suas escamas reluzentes como as excepcionais lapidações dos anões, uma força notável capaz de derrubar grandes edificações construídas pelos humanos e traços violentos em sua formação corporal que mais se assemelhava à um enorme monumento de guerra. Não se esqueçam daqueles olhos... os olhos de um skulblaka - como os povos antigos chamavam pelas criaturas - são como duas jóias mortais. Belos mas que podem te engolir se você não medir as palavras diante de todo o seu poder. E claro, o fogo. Como todo lagarto crescido daqueles tempos que se preze, os dragões emanavam constantemente todo seu potencial para com a magia na forma de fogo que expeliam por sua garganta. Uma imagem formidável porém rara de se presenciar e sobreviver logo após. O real potencial de um dragão era tanto que foram os dragões que cederam a magia para os elfos. Uma antiga história de um poderoso juramento entre as duas raças que seria o suficiente para influenciar em todas as outras. Dada uma nova existência, incontáveis batalhas se seguiriam em pleno infortúnio: os cavaleiros de dragões. Quase todos eles eram elfos unidos com seus dragões por magia do juramento. Se o dragão viesse a perecer em batalha, seu cavaleiro poderia sobreviver mas o contrário acabaria na morte de ambos. Contudo, nem todos os cavaleiros tinham o coração puro e isso desencadeou em uma guerra entre eles em busca do poder. Um único cavaleiro, por meio da lábia e traição, foi capaz de derrubar todos os outros. Muitos caíram junto com seus dragões ou assistiram-nos morrer. O grito desesperado de sua fera perecendo é algo que jamais é esquecido por seu cavaleiro, que o mantém junto a dor no peito de vivenciar isso até o fim de sua vida. A ligação entre um dragão e a criatura que o mesmo escolheu para ser seu cavaleiro desde antes da casca se partir é realmente muito forte. Tudo o que o cavaleiro mentaliza, sofre ou se desmancha em prazer é sentido pelo seu parceiro dragão. O contrário também acontece. Eles funcionam como um só todo o tempo.

Apesar do cavaleiro corrupto ter derrubado todos os outros, a possibilidade de um novo cavaleiro de dragão existir não deixou os povos sem esperanças sequer demorou à ocorrer. Os elfos teriam roubado um dos ovos de dragões que tal cavaleiro mantinha e este em meio à uma grande confusão, chegou ao seu escolhido. Uma nova era teria se iniciado. Muitos acontecimentos se seguiram. Injustiças, os **Varden (1)**, guerras pela resistência ou decisão do futuro, perdas, ganhos, maldições e glórias. Levaram-se anos para que todos os conflitos dessem fim e o novo cavaleiro pudesse devolver a paz e a tranquilidade aos povos que por tanto ansiavam ter. Foram muitas raças envolvidas, consequentemente teve companheiros de todos os tipos... inclusive ela. Ninguém se manteve tão crítica, tão rabugenta e tão insuportavelmente misteriosa como ela o fez. Ainda assim sempre ao lado do cavaleiro, independente da situação ou de sua vida estar em risco. Imprudência da parte dela já que futuramente viria a ser desmascarada... enfim toda essa temporada tempestuosa perdurou mas não para sempre. As guerras em si não haviam acabado mas alcançado uma trégua razoável. Pelo menos por aquele momento, todos teriam um pouco de paz.

Como toda temporada turbulenta de caos, também reina a felicidade. Em questão temos a felicidade de dois seres, um casal. Que apesar do sentimento forte como aço e perpétuo como ouro... tudo conspirava contra seu final feliz. Um cavaleiro de dragão humano e uma elfa com sangue da nobreza.

O amor deles era inicialmente impossível só pela diferença de raças, posteriormente pelo garoto ter sido escolhido pelo dragão para ser seu cavaleiro e como se não houvessem obstáculos o suficiente... a elfa pela qual se apaixonou fora desmascarada. Era uma princesa fugitiva que deixou tudo para trás para ir em busca de um cavaleiro de dragão e salvar seu povo. O abismo entre os dois era grande demais para ambos suportarem. Honra, nome e futuro estavam em jogo. A sorte não sorriu para os dois até mesmo em como podiam entender seus sentimentos. O cavaleiro levou todos aqueles anos gastos em batalhas para finalmente descobrir o que sentia pela companheira e o quão forte esse sentimento era. A elfa sentia o mesmo mas o repelia constantemente na esperança de que ele desistisse, o que não adiantou. Foram mais anos para que ela se desse por vencida e cedesse ao ponto de assumir o que sentia. Elfos são bem orgulhosos quando se trata do que contrariam. Não poderiam ficar juntos mesmo progredindo dessa maneira, mas pelo menos ambos se sentiam mais leves tendo descoberto o que o outro pensava ou guardava dentro de si rente ao peito. Vez ou outra fugiam e trocavam cortesias como conversas bobas ou algum momento que pudessem compartilhar juntos. Nenhum beijo, nem um toque. Sabiam que se fizessem qualquer coisa teriam de sofrer as consequências depois. Ah, é aqui mesmo que entramos um pouco à frente. Como digno de um humano, o cavaleiro teria perdido a linha. Tinha suportado demais essa angústia de não poder expressar deliberadamente o que sentia por quem tanto amava. O cavaleiro desafiou os costumes do povo de **Du Weldenvarden (2)** colocando-se publicamente à declamar que amava a princesa, para todos os habitantes ouvirem. Tal ousadia custaria-lhe um preço muito caro. Não demorou muito para que a família real intervisse. A princesa elfa não apareceu - e nem deveria já que a representante pela raça ainda era sua mãe - como o cavaleiro esperava. Com uma única ordem da rainha, os guardas cercaram-no e a mesma lançou-lhe um encanto. Nada foi capaz de ouvir pois as construções élficas onde ela estava se localizavam mais ao alto. Inconsciente, o cavaleiro de dragão caiu. O encanto que a rainha havia lançado ao cavaleiro de dragão fez com que ele perdesse a memória em relação à seu grande amor. Foram precisas algumas semanas para que a princesa notasse tal mudança de atitude para com ela. Conforme os dias se passavam, ela parecia mais incomodada do que nunca. Por mais que negasse, estava sentindo falta daquele rapaz que lhe cortejava com delicadezas dignas de amor puro. Retraía-se ao máximo para não pensar no que sentia em relação à ele devido ao seu orgulho falar mais alto. Seu peito não se acalmava em sua angústia sem fim que tomou forma desde aquele momento. Pior ainda era saber que os encantos de sua matriarca eram irreversíveis com todo seu poder. Com o tempo, cedeu ao desespero. O que sentia era forte demais para aguentar ver tudo isso de braços cruzados, sem fazer nada. Teria de tomar alguma atitude mais cedo ou mais tarde e faria isso o quanto antes. Não perderia seu cavaleiro, nem para o seu orgulho.

O cavaleiro sempre se recolhia aos aposentos próximos aos do seu dragão, separados por uma ponte suspensa de uma enorme extensão da raíz de uma das árvores. Vez ou outra, dormia no dorso da criatura aninhado em seus ombros. O modo de vida dos elfos era bastante peculiar já que tudo era manuseado naturalmente ou por magia. A calmaria ecoava por todos os cantos da floresta. Ainda sob recuperação, o cavaleiro recebia a visita da princesa todos os dias. Este foi o primeiro que ela não veio vê-lo. As horas passaram voando e no dia seguinte, nada da elfa. Saiu montado em seu dragão a fim de sobrevoar cuidadosamente pelas áreas onde ela poderia estar. Nada. Ao fim do dia, notícias surgiram. A princesa fora raptada.

_"Dia após dia eu devo enfrentar um mundo de estranhos_

_Onde eu não pertenço_

_Eu não sou tão forte assim_

_É ótimo saber que há alguém_

_Que eu posso recorrer_

_Que sempre vai se importar_

_Você sempre está lá"_

**Urgals (3)** guiados por um anão traidor de um dos clãs rivais ao que o cavaleiro teria se unido durante sua jornada chegaram em Du Weldenvarden. De algum modo, conseguiram chegar até a princesa que andava descuidada pelos domínios da floresta sem passar pela guarda ou pelos residentes. Certamente o Império estaria por trás disso, mas qual seria o sentido de atacar a capital da raça mais poderosa e levar um de seus nobres? Era como declarar outra guerra sem sentido mais uma vez.

_"Quando não há como sair além do arco-íris_

_Quando meus mais pequenos sonhos não se tornarão realidade_

_Eu posso ter toda a loucura que o mundo tem para dar_

_Mas eu não duraria um dia sem você"_

Apesar do atentado, a princesa não se importava realmente com sua vida ou seus deveres. Muitas vezes fugiu deles e pôs-se em batalha quando todos seus companheiros de outras raças ou mesmo os Varden não tinham conhecimento de sua origem. Não era tola ao ponto de entregar a sua vida para qualquer um em qualquer circunstância, mas era jovem o suficiente para não ter encontrado um propósito próprio para continuar à viver. Algo que mudasse sua vida completamente. Esse vazio acabou por ser preenchido pela indiferença com que dirigia-se a todos, mesmo outros elfos. Não houve nenhuma resistência de fato por parte dela.

_"Muitas vezes quando a cidade parece estar_

_Sem um rosto amigo_

_Um lugar solitário_

_É ótimo saber que você vai estar lá se_

_Eu precisar de você_

_E você sempre sorri_

_Faz tudo valer a pena"_

Exércitos élficos foram formados. Arqueiros em destaque, magos - que não eram muito comuns apesar das grandes habilidades dos elfos para com a magia - e infantaria estavam prontos para partir. À frente, o cavaleiro de dragão e seu dragão. A localização dos Urgals já não era mais desconhecida graças as criaturas mágicas espalhadas pela floresta. Pelos juramentos que o cavaleiro tinha se submetido ao longo dos acontecimentos passados, definitivamente ele traria a princesa de volta. Não se permitiria falhar dessa vez em nenhum aspecto. Estava preparado, independente do que surgisse.

_"Quando não há como sair além do arco-íris_

_Quando meus mais pequenos sonhos não se tornarão realidade_

_Eu posso ter toda a loucura que o mundo tem para dar_

_Mas eu não duraria um dia sem você"_

Ela poderia se entregar facilmente a morte se a situação desencadeasse para esse fim. Por mais que tivesse prometido à si mesma de tentar ter seu cavaleiro de volta como já teve um dia, sabia que não conseguiria. Não seria capaz de reconquistá-lo em tão pouco tempo. Foram anos para que ele pudesse sentir algo por ela e vice-versa... além de que não acreditava que fosse possível fazê-lo amar ela como antes. Quando se deu conta do que perdeu, sua mente desabou no conformismo. Lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto, incessantemente. Sua vontade era de urrar, deixar a raiva transparecer por completo. Raiva de não ter sido capaz de evitar que eles fossem de fato separados e pudessem permanecer a se desejar em silêncio. Os elfos não são apegados a carne como os humanos mas entendem grande parte de seus desejos, só se recusam à compartilhá-los. A princesa teria deixado toda essa tradição para trás e desejado por alguns minutos tudo o que não o fez até então: seu cavaleiro, ali. Com ela. As mãos rudes e calejadas dos Urgals substituídas pelo toque desajeitado de seu cavaleiro por seu rosto como ele costumava fazer nos dias de fuga da realidade que os dois tinham. As cuspidas nojentas daqueles brutamontes em meio a suas falas pela voz doce do seu rapaz. O jeito violento dos Urgals pelo garoto que não tinha jeito com nada. Era tudo que ela queria, sem pestanejar.

_"Toque-me e eu acabo por cantar_

_Problemas aparecerem e logo desaparecerem_

_Você me toca com o amor que você está trazendo_

_Eu não posso perder realmente quando você está ao meu lado_

_(Quando você está por perto)_

_Quando você está por perto, meu amor"_

O tempo corre como faiscar em brasa. Os elfos foram capazes de retirar uma fantástica provisão de montarias mágicas da floresta, o suficiente para todo o seu exército. Apesar de selvagens, as criaturas tinham um bom relacionamento com os elfos como se ambos se entendessem de igual para igual. Um elo de amizade fraterna que não poderia ser mais útil do que numa hora dessas. Os soldados clamaram e o cavaleiro iniciou a marcha. Partiram às pressas.

_"Se todos os meus amigos_

_Tiverem esquecido metade de suas promessas_

_Eles não são indelicados_

_Apenas difíceis de entender"_

Horas e horas de caminhada aos trotes de unicórnios e outras criaturas. O cavaleiro sobrevoava o exército com seu dragão, indicando o caminho e reportando anomalias na vegetação. Fora dos limites de Du Weldenvarden, percorreram a costa e chegaram ao acampamento dos Urgals nas montanhas. Três **Ra'zacs (4)** guardavam um aposento onde claramente estava a princesa dada a segurança reforçada. O número de soldados do Império e Urgals somados era relativamente maior mas o exército élfico não voltaria para casa sem sua princesa. Precisavam honrar a raça e o fariam. Com uma estratégia simples de emboscada, atrairam os inimigos para próximo um desfiladeiro em uma racha montanhosa que daria vantagem para derrubá-los em cadeia. Avançaram em carnificina mesmo temerosos pelos Ra'zacs. O plano soava patético mas estavam sem tempo e derrotar os Ra'zacs com uma pilha de pesos mortos - os cães do Império - atrapalhando não seria nada fácil. Criaturas tão repugnantes e igualmente tão poderosas. Nojentas, devemos ressaltar. Assistiam seus companheiros serem mortos e ao envés de tomar alguma atitude, simplesmente se alimentavam da carne dos corpos caídos. Uma cena nada convencional. Era muita sorte a princesa não estar presenciando isso.

_"Um olhar direcionado a você e_

_Eu sei que poderia aprender a viver_

_Sem o resto,_

_Eu encontrei o que queria"_

Sangue derramado por todo o desfiladeiro. Elfos, Urgals e humanos caídos. Alguns decepados, outros desmembrados. A princesa finalmente deu a honra de sua presença por um descuido dos Ra'zacs e vislumbrou o seu amado cavaleiro ateando fogo por entre os exércitos, montado em seu dragão. Nem mesmo ela sabia dizer o quanto esperava ver aquela imagem do seu garoto vindo buscá-la. Nem seria necessário, já que seu rosto se banhava em lágrimas de felicidade e a euforia tomava conta de seu semblante. Apesar do cenário horrível e totalmente inadequado, a princesa estava feliz. Chamava seu cavaleiro com gritos que soavam não só como pedidos para que salvasse-a dos Ra'zac, mas também para que pudesse acordar o que haviam adormecido nele por meio da magia: seu amor por ela. Continuava a clamar e chamá-lo mas não via o mesmo sentimento que um dia aprendeu com ele que existiria, tão forte quanto o juramento dos dragões para com os elfos. Sua felicidade foi gradualmente tomada pelo desespero. Seu choro agora era de medo. Medo dele nunca mais vê-la da mesma forma que via antes. Toda a sua tentativa foi em vão.

_"Quando não há como sair além do arco-íris_

_Quando meus mais pequenos sonhos não se tornarão realidade_

_Eu posso ter toda a loucura que o mundo tem para dar_

_Mas eu não duraria um dia sem você"_

Os Ra'zac finalmente tomaram posição para atacar, ainda mais agora que a princesa estava exaltada e não teriam completo controle de seus atos. Avançaram com voracidade contra o exército élfico. Em movimentos rápidos e violentos, muitos elfos foram ao chão. Já eram poucos os que sobravam da batalha contra os Urgals, agora contra os Ra'zac... a única esperança era o cavaleiro de dragão e seu grande potencial. Se lançou com seu dragão em cima dos Ra'zac e num ataque aéreo, derrubou dois. Descendo da fera, aniquilou o terceiro com uma poderosa magia que teria o inconveniente efeito colateral de atordoá-lo. Poderia ter sido morto ali naquele instante pelo golpe combinado dos dois Ra'zacs restantes que teriam se levantado se não fosse pela investida de seu dragão. Enquanto este tentava incinerar uma das criaturas que grudou em sua cauda, o cavaleiro lutava bravamente empunhando sua espada com o outro. A princesa, em prantos, acordou de seu transe pelo amor não correspondido e clamou, interrompendo a batalha por um momento: "Meu cavaleiro... por que você não chama pelo meu nome? Por que você não vê o quanto eu estou sofrendo? Por que você não acorda e me diz que tudo foi apenas um mau sonho?" Estava tão patética como jamais fora em toda a sua vida. Nem parecia a mesma elfa de antes, a nobre jovem indiferente à tudo e todos. "Por que não me ama mais? **Thorta du ilumëo! (5)**" Os elfos feridos mas ainda vivos e os que ainda se mantinham de pé pararam, perplexos. Era tabu para um elfo se apaixonar por outra raça e quanto mais por um cavaleiro de dragão em que a relação se torna muito mais complicada. Fazer uma declaração como essa publicamente e ainda mais... na língua antiga. Ela quebrou as correntes que a prendiam aos costumes e toda sua herança de linhagem. O cavaleiro consentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu um olhar determinado para o céu. Nesse exato momento, o Ra'zac ao qual combatia avançava para desferir-lhe um golpe certeiro em seu peito. A princesa fechou os olhos e gritou. Só o que puderam ouvir foi um urro agúdo de dor e a breve imagem de uma fonte de sangue se formando. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, afogava-se em suas próprias lágrimas. O medo de segundos atrás deu lugar ao absoluto alívio. O cavaleiro teria matado a criatura. Ele então se dirigiu à princesa jogada ao chão que se perdia em seus olhos. Estendeu-lhe a mão e a cortejou.

"Se quer ouvir a verdade... nem a mais poderosa magia da rainha elfa foi capaz de apagar o que eu sinto por você. Você acordou tudo o que havia dentro de mim. Esta é a verdade."

"**Eka elrun ono, Shur'tugal (6)**..." - disse ela, com a face voltada ao chão. Que atitude inesperada vinda dele fora essa? Agora ela não poderia morrer, de jeito nenhum. Iria viver por ele, dessa vez. -

"Fique comigo até o fim dos tempos, meu cavaleiro..."

"**Yawë (7)**."

_Eu não duraria um dia... sem você..._

- Tragam-me Eragon, o Matador de Espectros. Daremos início a cerimônia.

- **Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu. (8)**

_O Triângulo da Esperança; a celebração do primeiro juramento de união consentida pelas raças de Alagaësia entre um cavaleiro de dragão e uma elfa. __**2012/03/08. Tributo à uma pessoa que eu daria minha vida por ela se fosse necessário, por Giovana Chizzolini.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Varden. Os varden eram povos reunidos independente de sua raça descendente - elfos, anões, humanos ou urgals - que buscavam por liberdade da opressão de Galbatorix, o cavaleiro corrupto.<strong>

**(2) Du Weldenvarden.** "A Floresta Protetora", reino dos elfos que é puramente natural e manipulado por magia. A floresta inteira é mantida por magia e a árvore central permite largas extensões para os vilarejos élficos. Suas moradas também são construídas por magia.

**(3) Urgals.** Seres que se assemelham aos orcs apesar de muitos terem a aparência mais semelhante a um humano.

**(4) Ra'zacs.** Seres das trevas invocados por Espectros - como Durza no primeiro livro da série - que se alimentam de carne humana. Possuem uma aparência horripilante de cadáveres envoltos em ataduras negras e insetos pulando por seus corpos, além de presas e garras afiadíssimas. São extremamente poderosos e quase imortais se não forem derrotados pela espada de Eragon, Zar'roc ou Brisingr - a nova forjada em Ellesméra.

**(5) Thorta du ilumëo!** "Fale a verdade!"

**(6) Eka elrun ono, Shur'tugal.** "Eu te agradeço, cavaleiro."

**(7) Yawë. **Sinal de confiança.

**(8) Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu.** "Como queira, princesa Arya."


End file.
